NoraTail
by Illustre
Summary: Random Fairy Tail X Noragami story that came to me one night... Rating might change depending on any other chapters I come up with...
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea why I came up with this but I wanted to write something... anything, really to get me out of my slump and came up with this...

Could be a one shot, but might get more chapters. It really depends on whether I have anymore ridiculous dreams about it, really!

.

.

.

.

 **.:*Random Goddesses and Inappropriate Underwear*:.**

It had been a incredibly long day but, Hiyori supposed, she hadn't lost her body accidentally so she was doing rather well.

The half phantom knew the way to a certain pink haired goddess of poverty's house so well by now that she could probably find it blindfolded. It helped that Yato practically lived there and his scent was so easy to follow.

Lately there had been something else drawing her to Yato, though. It was confusing her but she supposed that it had something to do with Kofuku's tying of her string to the aspiring god of fortune.

 _Why didn't I stop her?_ she wondered of herself. _Did I subconsciously want to be tied to him? How will that ever work?_

She finally made it to the gates and let herself in. Walking up to the landing, she finally noticed the raucous noise coming from inside the house.

 _Kofuku has guests over? I probably shouldn't interrupt... But she did invite me..._ the half phantom hardened her resolve and slid the shoji open quietly so she could peer in.

Hiyori's eyes widened as she took in the chaos. A busty blonde girl sat next to the pink haired goddess of poverty laughing as the severe looking flame haired woman punched a pink haired man in the face whilst shouting something about 'proper conduct' and not fighting in their hosts' house.

 _Who are these people?_

"Oh! Hiyori, you're here!" Kofuku squealed, finally noticing the blushing half phantom standing just outside on the landing leading into the crowded sitting room. She leapt up and launched herself at Hiyori, tackling her to the ground. "I've missed you!"

"I was only here three days ago," the schoolgirl giggled until the pinkette tightened her grip and squeezed the breath out of her with child-like exuberance. "Can't... Breathe..."

 _They've been drinking! That explains it…_ Kofuku smelled strongly of sake, and a tell-tale blush decorated her cheeks as she turned her face upwards to smile broadly at her friend.

"Kofuku… Who are all these people?" Hiyori questioned when the goddess had finally released her grip enough for the half phantom to breathe again.

"They're my friends from Takama-ga-hara!," the small goddess dragged the school girl inside after her. She pointed to the blonde. "That's Lucy. She's one of the three goddesses of purity."

 _Purity?!_ The concept shocked Hiyori. The goddess in question wore a busty white corset that she was very nearly falling out of and sat cross legged, apparently ignorant of the fact her miniscule skirt gave a very clear view of her barely there panties, and she was a _goddess of purity_!? _How is that even possible?!_

Yato apparently shared her bewilderment as he slurred, "Since when do goddesses of purity wear black lacy thongs?"

"Pervert!" the girl screeched.

"I'm the pervert?!" he drunkenly demanded, swaying to his feet and pointing at her. "You're the one displaying your goods for all to see!"

"You baka!" the blonde also stood, only to kick the former god of calamity square in the chest before throwing herself back down onto the tatami and grabbing a cushion to protect what was left of her modesty. She had struck Yato hard enough to launch him out of Kofuku's house.

That particular manoeuvre had exhibited the piece of clothing Yato had pointed out to everyone still seated at the table.

Poor Yukine turned a rapid tomato red as blood dribbled from his nose. He was quick to excuse himself and escape upstairs, where it was no doubt safer for his innocence.

Meanwhile Daikoku, having been previously exposed to his Lady's accomplices, had had no doubt of the former god of calamity's observation and managed to retain his completely bored façade whilst pouring a tea for the newest arrival who'd sat beside him.

The pink haired man (who'd miraculously regained consciousness after the brutal meeting between his face and a fist) and red haired woman – Hiyori assumed they were Lucy's shinki – just watched on with mild amusement at their goddess' reaction.

Hiyori found herself wondering just what regalia they became when they were summoned. She hoped that it was armour that covered a little more skin than what appeared to be her regular clothing did. The definitely-inappropriate-for-wearing-under-a-skirt panties were smaller than any that the young phantom had seen in the hosiery shops she'd visited.

At almost eighteen, she did own several lacy pairs of panties that paired with almost risqué matching bras that she hoped her mother didn't know about. They were pushed right to the back of her drawer just in case she ever _needed_ them.

Yato finally managed to stumble back in and collapsed beside the half phantom, leaning heavily onto her shoulder. His hair was surprisingly soft as it tickled her cheek.

Hiyori felt a blush creeping up her cheeks at the contact (and the residual thoughts of her forbidden lingerie), which was not lost on Kofuku or Lucy.

"You like Yati!" the pink goddess of poverty teased.

"No, no, no!" the half phantom countered, her traitorous blush darkening. "It's nothing like that!"

 _He does always smell so good, though. Dammit, Hiyori! Stop thinking like that!_

She was brought from her inner conflict by arms being wrapped around her middle.

"Yato! What are you doing?" she demanded of the dark haired god.

He gazed up at her with watery eyes. "I thought you loved me, Hiyori…"

The half phantom was nearly certain she stopped breathing. _I never said that. Or did I? Dammit! I must have been sleep talking again!_

"I… Uh… Oh, look at the time!" she deflected as she all but shoved the god away from her and rose to her feet. "It was nice to meet you, Lucy, and… ummm… others."

"I am Erza," the red head stated and indicated to the pinkette male beside her. "This is Natsu. It is a pleasure to meet you, little phantom. I look forward to getting to know you better when you reside in Takama-ga-hara with Yaboku."

"Don't call me that!" Yato interjected, suddenly apparently sober and at Hiyori's side again.

She flinched at the sudden proximity, still acutely conscious of the scrutiny of Kofuku and Daikoku's knowing gazes and smug grins. And his scent. Always his scent.

"I am sorry. You may strike me for my insolence," the woman murmured, bowing her head.

The phantom's eyes widened as she turned slightly to whisper to Yato, "She can't be serious?"

"Ah... Yeah, no," the former god of calamity rubbed the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably. He seemed desperate to get away from the blonde and pinkette troublemaking goddesses. "Let's go. I'll walk you home, Hiyori."

He grabbed the school girl's arm and she felt the blush return to her cheeks with a vengeance.

 _Gah! Get a hold of yourself! It's just Yato! Just loyal, weirdly sweet Yato who has the most spectacular eyes... Dammit!_

"Hiyori," Lucy interrupted. She met the phantom's curious gaze and held it before continuing with a knowing smile, "My regalia is correct, you know. I believe we will be seeing more of you."


	2. Chapter 2

So I got reminded of this story thanks to a recent review by FlameDragonHime and it reminded me just how much I enjoyed writing the first chapter... So here's the follow up :)

15/12 - Sorry for the delay in completing and posting this, peeps... Death in the family kinda threw me for six and motivation has been at an all time low.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail or Noragami

 **.:*Calamity and coincidences*:.**

The night air was crisp; the coolness of it refreshing after the heat that the day had brought. Hiyori closed her eyes for a few steps, enjoying the smell of it and the feel against her bare legs.

She had walked in silence beside Yato most of the way back to her house as she tried to sift through the information she'd absorbed earlier before choosing to finally broach the subject.

"What did she mean, Yato? That she'll be seeing more of me?" the school girl questioned quietly. She'd been mulling on it since they'd left Kofuku's house. Tenjin had been so adamantly against her having any involvement with the far shore, and this supposed goddess of purity had her living with Yato up there! "They tolerate my presence at Takamagahara, but I'm hardly welcome there."

"Lucy thinks she's a seer," the god muttered, absently kicking at a non-existent pebble on the sidewalk. "She's not, by the way. Her _foresight_ is more like lucky guesses."

"Oh." Hiyori couldn't work out exactly why she felt disappointed by that response. _Maybe he doesn't want me to end up there? Lucy is very pretty and she's a highly ranked god so it would be good for Yato to be friendly with her..._

A firm hand on her shoulder pulled her to a stop and out of her thoughts as a calloused hand gripped her chin to tilt it up so she was looking at the dark haired deity. The contact made her realise just how much she craved his touch and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't want you there. I don't even want to be there most of the time. Have you seen how bat shit crazy they are?" He admitted, his blue eyes seeming to bore into her soul.

The schoolgirl smiled weakly. "Lucy seems nice enough."

Yato shook his head and stepped away from her. "Yeah, in short doses and so long as there's alcohol. Her shinki are crazy."

"Define crazy?" Hiyori queried, trying to distract the god from the raging blush still lighting her cheeks.

"Natsu burnt a forest down one time going after an Ayakashi that was about the size of a small dog. Oh, and Erza destroyed the great hall at Takamagahara when she was sparring with Kiun. Not even I'm that destructive!"

Hiyori tried in vain to smother the giggles that escaped her as she reminded him,"There was that time when you were babysitting..."

"Who's side are you on, Hiyori?!" he wailed, tone wounded as he dramatically dropped to his knees clutching at his chest. "I saved the kid from an ayakashi."

The half phantom stepped around him and continued to walk, her embarrassment at his over-the-top behaviour barely soothed by the fact she knew barely anyone could actually see him.

It was probably a good thing, though, seeing as he frequently made himself at home in her bedroom when she wasn't there. Her mother would have a coronary if she caught a boy in her bed.

.:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:.

A month had passed since the Goddess of Purity's 'reading', and Yato had been almost suspiciously absent. He popped by a few times a week, but not nearly as frequently as he had before.

Hiyori assumed he was busy - there had been a number of ayakashi storms recently thanks to the early onset of winter and student exams - and didn't think too much of it.

She had finally completed all her exams without incident - neither personal nor far-shore - and was on holiday before beginning her final semester of high school.

 _Finally close to being free,_ she thought as she sighed and stretched out on her back on her bed. _Oh god. That means I need to start making decisions about the rest of my life._

The realisation scared her. She wasn't sure if she was completely ready for adulthood...

"Hiyori? We're heading to the hospital... Did you still want a lift to the mall?" her mother called from downstairs.

 _Right. I was going to meet Yami and Ami!_

Hiyori leapt up and grabbed her beanie and satchel. The satchel caught as she turned and she barely heard the soft, "Hiyori.."

Startled, she turned and swung her fist, nearly making a connection with Yato's chin. Fortunately, he'd mastered avoiding her surprise attacks when he scared her after many kicks and punches that he'd been too slow to miss.

"Yato! What are you doing here?!" she demanded, pressing her hand to her chest to try and stop it from beating out of her chest in fright.

 _I hate it when he does that! Stupid god needs a bell like a cat so I know when he's creeping up on me!_

His face was uncharacteristically serious as he told her, "Don't go."

"What?" the schoolgirl asked in confusion. "I'm only going to the mall. I'll be back in a few hours and I can meet you at Kofuku's..."

"Just... Don't go. Not today," he interrupted quietly.

"You're being unreasonable, Yato. I'm not forgetting you - I'm just meeting my other friends," she attempted the soothing route, knowing how insecure he could be. "I promise I'll see you later."

"Hiyori?" her mother's voice sounded closer to her room. "Are you ready?"

The half phantom reached out to touch the god's unusually cold hand where it still gripped her satchel. "I need to go."

His expression was torn, but he didn't say anything else and released her bag. Hiyori's heart ached when she saw the hurt look on his face so, without really thinking about the repercussions, she closed the distance between them and stood on her tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

She moved before he could distract her again, even though his scent was overwhelming and made her slightly dizzy. "I'll see you later. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Second last part (maybe) of this fic... Future hubby was away for a week so I dedicating that time to binge watching terrible TV shows (think Dollhouse and Black Lagoon) and writing. I also figured that, in light of finding out there is a Japanese God of Smallpox, that I would a godly position from another mythology for one of my other favourite females... Lemme know what you think!~

As usual, I claim zero ownership of Noragami or Fairy Tail!Wasn't able to load this when I originally wrote it (26/12) because of a glitch or something, so here it is now!

 **.:*Belief and Breasts*:.**

She hadn't come back... And yet he was still here.

It was something that confounded Yato to no end. He'd believed Hiyori to be his tie to Earth - after all she had been the one true believer of his that cemented his existence, especially after all the nasty business with his father.

It had been two months since they'd stood in her bedroom and she'd kissed his cheek, and promised to see him later that evening.

But she'd never turned up at Kofuku's house. The dark haired deity had checked the Iki residence immediately, but it stood dark and empty.

 _Something wasn't right,_ he recalled. The world had felt too still, the ayakashi were too quiet and everything had felt uncomfortably _wrong._

The young ex-god of calamity had been standing vigil ever since, never giving up on her return. The half phantom had promised, after all, and he had not lost his place at Takamagahara so she must be returning.

There was a twinge in his neck, courtesy of his regalia's emotions, and he turned to the smaller blonde boy who sat in the window seat of Hiyori's room.

"What is it, Yukine?"

"Why are you still waiting for her?" the blessed regalia asked, his amber eyes finally meeting Yato's dulled blue ones. "You saw as well as I did.."

"No!" Yato snapped. "She promised, Yukine. She never breaks her promises."

The blonde boy sighed and went back to staring out the window. "I miss her as much as you do, Yato, but what are we really doing here? You can't keep ignoring your duties and being half there when we do jobs."

The god didn't reply so Yukine pressed on. "I know you loved her, in your own demented way, but this is not what she would have wanted."

"I need her," Yato mumbled, ignoring the way Yukine's face whipped back to look at him curiously. "I need _her_ to stay on this path that I'm on. I don't want to go back to being a God of Calamity, but I can feel its pull. It gets stronger every day that she's gone."

The pull was more of yank when it came to that overwhelming desire to block out everything - like he had for centuries - but he couldn't tell his Regalia that. Yukine was too pure for that type of existence, and the selfish part of Yato didn't want to lose his guide post as well as his anchor.

As a God of Calamity, he had been practically immune to emotions and feelings. He didn't feel when he killed, and didn't care about or seek the company of others. He'd had no allies - certainly none as reputable as Bishamon or the newly reincarnated Ebisu.

 _But killing is the only thing I'm really good at,_ he thought bitterly.

It wasn't until meeting the half-phantom school girl who'd tied to save his life that he realised he'd just been _existing_ with Nora.

"She promised," Yato spoke with certainty, his blue eyes meeting Yukine's with an indefinite certainty in his gaze. "And I'm still here, so she must be coming back."

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

 _It's going to be an exceptionally delightful day in Takamagahara today_ , the Goddess of Purity decided as she opened the doors to her rather impressive closet.

Lucy had awoken with a smile and a finite sense that today would be the day when all that was wrong with the wold would be resolved.

Discovering that Natsu had burnt some of her favourite lingerie (again) couldn't dampened her joy as she rifled through what remained of her underwear.

Her fiery subordinate had decided to wear the lacy hot pink panties as a helmet (he'd called it a 'token' to represent her) when he'd challenged the Goddess of Intoxication's regalia - a behemoth of a man called Laxus with similar abilities to that of Takemikazuchi's Kiun.

The pink haired man had made himself scarce since their fight. History had taught him that Lucy liked her revenge cold and well thought out.

The blonde woman was certain her brunette friend had a more than platonic relationship with the blonde man, but, although taboo, it wasn't against the law.

She hummed to herself as she dressed in a simple pale blue singlet dress and thigh high boots. _I wonder where Erza has disappeared to... She mentioned something about wanting to spar with Kiun. Perhaps I'll visit Kofuku today. I wonder what ended up happening with Yato..._

The goddess hadn't seen or heard from him since that somewhat grim prediction she'd given him about his half-phantom girlfriend. Her foresight was too spasmodic to claim herself as an oracle, but sometimes the things she saw came true.

 _I suppose if I haven't heard anything, then he's not out obliterating the world again. That's got to be a plus._

Lucy shrugged to herself as she tied her hair up into a messy bun. She'd get to the bottom of it later.

First she needed coffee and waffles.

And then she needed to deal some retribution for her destroyed underwear.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.


End file.
